Moments de Vie
by yu-chan-x3
Summary: Suivez Matthew à travers 26 moments de sa vie. 26 comme les lettres de l'alphabet. Le tout à travers de courts One-Shot qui se suivent plus ou moins.
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première fiction sur Hetalia. D'ailleurs je disclame tout de suite :_ Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient !_

Mon personnages principal est Canada, parce que je l'adore et que je RP avec sur MSN du coup ça m'inspire énormément !

Je remercie au passage **Pervy Otaku** qui m'inspire énormément en temps que Alfred (America):_ Allez voir ses fictions !_ et** Narak**u qui m'inspire en temps que Arthur (England) et qui m'a aussi corrigé mon chapitre !

Je rappelle un peu les noms humains des pays :

Canada : Matthieu (version française) ou Matthew (version Anglaise)

America & England sont mentionné plus haut ~

Russia : Ivan

France : Francis

Hungary : Elisaveta

Lithuania : Toris

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**A comme Appétit**

Canada avait toujours eu bon appétit. Il aimait manger, c'était un fait que peu de monde savait. Cela venait sans doute de France qui l'avait élevé à la bonne cuisine. Ce fut à cette époque qu'il avait appris la plus part de ses recettes. De plus, il n'était pas quelqu'un de difficile. Ce dernier point ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que cela lui venait de England qui l'avait élevé par la suite. La différence de qualité de la nourriture lui avait valu une soudaine perte de poids, qui se faisait ressentir encore aujourd'hui. Pas qu'England fut un mauvais père pour le jeune pays, il lui avait offert ce qu'il avait pu pour pallier au fait qu'il ne ressentait aucune affection pour la colonie de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Mais même si Matthew savait qu'il n'était pas aimé par son nouveau père, ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de continuer à manger. Canada avait donc toujours eu bon appétit quel que soit les événements qu'il se passait.

Pourtant, depuis quelques jours, il n'arrivait plus à avaler quoi que ce soit. Chez lui, dans son manoir, tout le monde s'inquiétait. Après tout ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. En effet Matthew était le genre de personne qui ne montrait pas qu'il allait mal aux autres et qui préférait souffrir en silence que voir quiconque s'inquiéter pour lui. Toutefois, en ce moment même, il semblait juste en avoir strictement rien à faire. Il s'enfermait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre et restait couché sur son lit. Il n'avait pas énormément d'obligations et pouvait se permettre de ne rien faire des heures durant. En temps normal, il aurait voulu se rendre utile auprès de n'importe qui, même de ses servants. Mais là non.

Parmi les autres pays, ce fut America le premier à remarquer que ça n'allait pas bien. Le frère de Canada avait la fâcheuse habitude de profiter de la gentillesse de son jeune frère -la plupart du temps ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il en demandait trop. Deux jours après le début du mal être de Matthew, Alfred était donc venu lui rendre visite, pour une quelconque demande. Mais il ne put même pas adresser la parole à son cadet, en effet ce dernier avait dit qu'il ne voulait voir personne. Cela fut le choc, le drame, le désastre, la tragédie, l'apocalypse, pire qu'une annonce comme quoi le coca cola aurait disparu, pire qu'une déclaration d'amour éternelle de la part de Russia, pire que d'apprendre que France était devenu la nouvelle puissance mondiale.

C'est ainsi que ce jour même, America débarqua en trombe dans la salle de réunion où se trouvaient quelques pays qui n'étaient pas encore partis, notamment Cuba et Russia qui étaient occupés tous les deux à rédiger des dossiers. Il y avait aussi France et England qui se disputaient, sans doute à cause d'un sujet stupide digne d'un enfant de maternelle. À vrai dire, America aurait bien prit part à tout ça s'il ne jugeait pas l'état de son frère bien plus important. Il toisa l'assemblée d'un regard qui se voulait dur et qui intrigua tout le monde alors qu'il se planta devant Russia.

« Je suis sûr que c'est de ta faute ! » l'accusa-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Russia releva le nez de sa pile de feuille pour observer l'être qu'il détestait le plus le pointer du doigt, l'accusant d'une chose qui devait être aussi importante que de savoir ce qu'il avait mangé au petit-déjeuner mardi dernier. Alors, il se mit à faire un de ses sourires qui aurait pu sembler aimable si une aura ténébreuse n'entourait pas le garçon.

« De quoi m'accuses-tu ? »

« Il y a qu'un communiste comme toi qui a pu faire du mal à Matt' » s'exclama-t-il en faisant de grands gestes colériques.

« Matt' ? »

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Matthieu ? » s'inquiéta Francis en s'approchant.

« Il a refusé de me voir... » commença le blond à lunette, mais il fut interrompu par la voix railleuse de son ancien père.

« Il s'est enfin résonné ! » pour une fois, Alfred ne fit aucun commentaire et poursuivit :

« Et il n'a rien mangé depuis deux jours. »

« Je suis sûr que c'est de la faute d'England » Lança méchamment Francis, « sa nourriture a dû l'empoisonner... Mon pauvre petit Matthieu ! »

« What ? Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi bloody frog, et son prénom c'est Matthew, ce n'est plus ta colonie ! »

« Ce n'est plus la tienne non plus ! »

Et les deux pays se remirent à se disputer à propos de ce nouveau sujet, oubliant rapidement ce problème. Même si Alfred s'y attendait, il aurait aimé plus d'aide et moins de cris. Cette situation le terrifiait. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre ce qui arrivait à son frère. Habituellement ce dernier acceptait de lui parler et lui expliquait ce qui n'allait pas de manière claire et simple pour qu'il n'y aille pas de mal entendu, mais là, il n'avait même pas pu apercevoir et ça le tracassait.

« Peut-être qu'il est amoureux ? » s'interrogea gentiment Hungary.

La pauvre Elisaveta ne s'était pas imaginée le chaos que cela provoquerait. Francis disait haut et fort que son petit Matthieu était trop pur pour ça, ce qui énervait England puisqu'il continuait de l'appeler par cet horrible prénom. America, quant à lui, cherchait en secouant violemment toutes les personnes pouvant être potentiellement responsable de cette horrible 'maladie' qu'était l'amour. Pour ce qui était de Russia, il observait ces pathétiques nations se chamailler stupidement. Cependant, quelque chose le tracassait. Il se tourna vers Lithuania qui se mit à trembler de tout son corps et demanda :

« De qui parlent-ils ? »

« Il parlent de Canada... » bégaya Toris.

« Oh... je vois... » Un étrange sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ivan.

Quelques jours plus tard, lors d'une habituelle réunion, Matthew fut de retour, grignotant une crêpe au sirop d'érable avec Kuma dans les bras. Et c'est avec sagesse que Japon leur dit :

« Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir un coup de blues... »

Canada les regardait, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Son frère semblait soudainement très soulagé tout comme ses deux anciens pères et Hungary quant à elle semblait déçue. Il remarqua aussi quelque chose d'autre lors de cette réunion. Russia, un des pays que son frère détestait le plus, le fixait étrangement avec un sourire assez effrayant. Mais qu'avait-il donc loupé ses derniers jours ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plus !

Je me demandais avec qui vous verriez Canada, je veux dire avec lui j'aime le Us x Canada; le Franada (trop mignon ! ); le Cuba x Canada; le Prussia X Canada ou encore le Russia x Canada. Je ne sais que choisir, vous me diriez quoi ? Quels sont vos autres couples favoris ?

Et si non vous avez aimez le chapitre ? Si oui, commentez ! Si non, commentez et expliquez moi pourquoi -de manière intelligente de préférence.

Sur ce, à bientôt !


	2. Petite mise au point pour la rentrée

Bonjour, vous avez passé de bonne vacances ? Moi elles étaient trop courtes... Enfin allons directement au sujet principal, mes fictions (en cours et fini) :

Je parle -dans l'ordre- de mon problème d'orthographe, puis les OS, puis mes fictions abandonnées (et surtout pourquoi), puis ma fic en court, puis mes projets de fictions (une sur Reborn ?) puis un coup de gueule ~ (vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout lire, choisissez ce qui vous intéresse, _mais le coup de gueule j'y tiens_, surtout si vous écrivez des fictions)

Déjà j'ai remarqué un petit truc qui m'a fait rire et m'a aussi un peu énervé à la fois, c'est que ma bêta lectrice qui est aussi une de mes meilleures amies, a corrigé des conjugaisons qui étaient juste dans mes brouillons, les rendant fausse sur le chapitre officiel (et comme je lui fait confiance j'ai tout publié, qui est ce qui va devoir éditer tout ces chapitres ? C'est moi.. je suis ultra motivée vous imaginez pas. ). Hum alors j'avoue, je suis une L et je suis une quiche en orthographe et grammaire, mais vraiment, la conjugaison, j'ai eu tellement de mal enfant et j'ai du faire tellement d'exercices que du coup avec ça je m'en sors très bien, donc Lizouille si y a des fautes de temps laisse les parce que ta conjugaison... Mais merci mille fois pour tout le reste. (*va se faire tuer, adieux tout le monde...*)

Commençons par les fictions terminées je sais, on dirait pas mais je me suis améliorée niveau écriture et niveau grammaire/ortho' donc je vais les reprendre, bien les relire, peut être même les ré écrire et surtout mieux les corriger (Surtout mes deux premiers One-Shot qui datent d'il y a pas plus de quatre ans)

Et je ferais peut être une suite à « Show me Love » s'il y a un couple Naruto qui vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à proposer -tant que c'est pas avec Hinata ~-.

Les fictions que je met en pause :

Moments de vie (fiction sur hetalia) : Je comptais vraiment pas mettre en pause celle là, j'étais tellement motivée que j'avais déjà écris d'avance les cinq premier chapitres sauf qu'il y a un truc qui s'est passé, je les ai pas publié parce que j'ai été d'un coup énormément occupée (cours d'allemand durant les vacances, amies, famille autre..) et lorsque j'ai ouvert le dossier pour enfin les publier... PLUS RIEN ! (j'ai chercher dans tous les fichier, même les dossiers de jeu vidéos, partout, j'ai fait des dizaines de recherche et j'ai pété un câble, c'était magnifique ~ )Alors je suis totalement dégoûté, alors j'ai pas le temps et l'envie de retaper tout et je suis énervé donc fiction en pause pour le moment.

Elle, Lui, Eux (fiction sur Harry Potter) : Je sais pas, j'y arrive plus depuis le dernier film. J'ai plus d'inspiration, je suis resté planté sur ma feuille durant des heures au CDI avant les examens et le faite que j'ai passé mes vacances à regarder des mangas aide pas. Non mais pour dire, j'arrive même pas à me motiver à lire la suite des fictions Harry Potter qui sortent... Enfin bref cette fiction est donc en pause aussi.

(Je met pas en pause par plaisir et j'hésite énormément avant...)

Envers et contre tous : Heu je sais pas ce qu'il m'avait prit le coup ou j'ai écris le prologue et l'ai publié, j'avais eu une vague d'inspiration mais Lizouille peut témoigner impossible d'écrire la suite donc... Abandonnée. Quoi que si quelqu'un veut la reprendre qu'il hésite pas hein ~

Fiction en cours :

Only Human : Je continue, il n'y a pas de risque que j'arrête, je prend juste mon temps histoire de pas publier de la merde (ce qui est une chose non négligeable) et je m'étais mis en accord avec moi même (hum..) que durant les vacances je publiais d'autres fictions (comme « Moments de vie »... **rester zen, rester zen...**) et que je reprenais la fiction à la rentrée, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà écris une page (sur 6 ou 7 mais c'est déjà ça) du nouveau chapitre, un peu d'action, une nouvelle, un enlèvement que du bonheur.

D'autre part, je compte faire une fiction sur Reborn puisque ce manga est devenu mon préféré depuis plus de trois mois et que j'adore Tsuna donc je veux faire un peu de Yaoi. J'ai quelques idées de scénario mais j'ai besoin d'avis, donc s'il y en a qui aime ce manga et le yaoi, vous pouvez toujours me faire signe.

Pour finir je voudrais pousser un petit coup de gueule.

Il y a pas longtemps j'ai lu une fiction (en plus c'était une Harry Potter, ça m'a achevé je crois ) et à la fin du chapitre l'autre c'était violemment énervé contre les lecteur ''fantôme'' de sa fiction et qu'elle avait pas assez de commentaire par rapport au nombre de personne qui la suive, mais vraiment elle le disait de façon agressive comme si les lecteurs fantômes étaient coupable d'un crime. Elle menaçait même d'arrêter sa fiction...

Sur le coup je suis allez voir le nombre de commentaire qu'elle avait. Pour une vingtaine de chapitres, elle en avait plus de mille trois cent. Tous les jours je lis des fictions vraiment super, originales.. et qui n'ont pourtant pas beaucoup de commentaires et est-ce que pour autant elles pètent un câble comme ça ? NON.

Alors j'aimerai mettre les choses au point, vous n'êtes pas payé pour écrire, on est pas payé pour commenter. Certes ça motive énormément lorsqu'on reçoit un commentaire et ça serait pas mal d'essayer de commenter au moins une fois la fiction mais on est PAS obligé ! Et on est encore moins là pour ce faire engueuler. Moi perso' à part vouloir incendier la personne et cliquer sur la croix rouge ça me fait rien d'autre, limite ça me donne plus envie de lire. Vous n'êtes pas des stars, si vous voulez tant vous faire critiquer, allez voir des maisons d'éditions avec des trucs ORIGINAUX (oui parce que généralement -pas toutes, hein- celles qui se plaigne sont celles qui font des fictions avec des couples vu et revu, avec des scènes qu'on voit tellement qu'on a pas besoin de lire la suite pour savoir) et si vous voulez pleins de commentaires skyrock est votre ami (et encore)..

Personnellement je laisse rarement des commentaires parce que j'ai jamais rien a dire, quand c'est bien ben voilà j'ai rien a ajouter (et jamais je laisserai un commentaire du style « Oh j'adore ta fiction met vite la suite » -sauf lorsque l'auteur en a très peu (pour l'encourager- et que je sais pas quoi dire) Je suis pas très bonne pour commenter positivement une fiction et j'ai rien a redire. Par contre, lorsque la fiction est mal faite ou autre alors ça, je suis inspirée pour lui expliquer... Oh et faut arrêter de prendre mal les critiques hein, on a le droit de pas aimer vos fiction et vous expliquer pourquoi. Personnellement si on me le dit simplement sans m'insulter ce qui ne va pas avec mes fictions, ben je suis contente, j'ai envie de progresser !

Enfin voilà, mais c'est vrais que mettre quelque commentaires ne tuent pas non plus ! ~

Voilà, ça sera tout, à bientôt peut être. (Pardon pour les fautes, je vais pas demander à quelqu'un de corriger ça donc je vais juste me relire attentivement)


End file.
